Divergent: No War
by DivergentGurl64
Summary: Fanfic with Four/Tris fluff, Truth or Dare, and the characters of Divergent without the war. I don't own Divergent. All credit goes to Veronica Roth. My first Fanfic, so I hope it doesn't stink. Rated T, just in case. : )
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first ever Fanfic, so I don't know how to work the program very well yet. This story thingy has Four/Tris fluff, Truth or Dare, and the lives of the characters if there had not been a war. Rated T, just in case. If anyone is actually reading this, I would really appreciate it if you comment! I don't own Divergent, the plot, or the characters. All credit goes to the fabulous Veronica Roth.

Chapter 1

I want him to kiss me, I do, but maybe not here, where I can hear the astonished gasps of my friends. The second I pull away from Tobias, I turn around to Will, Christina, and Uriah, all giving me disbelieving stares. My face flushes to a deep red, and I start to explain.  
"Guys, I might as well tell you-" I'm cut off by Uriah as he starts yelling and running around the Pit.

"TRIS HAS A BOYFRIEND!" My eyes follow him. I wish he would look back at me. I'd really like to give him an angry glare, warning him to stop. Gosh, sometimes I really want to kill Uriah. Why does he feel the need to… But I'm brought out of my thoughts by a burst of sharp pain on the side of my face. Ready to retaliate, I quickly turn back around to a very angry Christina.

"What the heck was that?" Christina screams. I try to mumble out an explanation, avoiding eye contact. This seems to make her madder. "Care to tell me why my best friend has suddenly decided to lie to me? I would have thought you would have told me about this, Tris!" she says, choking out the last part then storming away. I start after her, shooting an apologetic look back at Tobias and Will.

"Christina, wait!" I call, breaking into a jog. Christina runs fast. Her legs are much longer than mine, but eventually I catch up with her. "Can I please just explain?" I ask.

"You have thirty seconds, " she snaps at me, grabbing my hand and dragging me into the dormitory.

"OkaysoFourandIgottogetherafterthesecondstageofini tiationandIreallywantedtotellyou ChristinabutIcouldn'tbecausepeoplewouldthinkmyrank wasbecauseofourrelationshipandI'msosorryand-" I blurt out, but stop when Christina starts laughing. "What?" I ask, confused.

"You… actually… thought I was going to-" she manages to get out between fits of laughter. For a moment, all I feel is relief. Christina doesn't hate me. I soon start laughing with her, and it feels good. The pressure on my chest lightens, and soon Christina and I are both rolling around on the floor, giggling hysterically. It feels good to have a friend. I look up and see Tobias and Will staring down at us.

"Umm, Tris, are you okay?" Tobias questions.

"Four, I'm fine," I say, still laughing.

"Sorry, I just heard-" he replies, interrupted by Christina.

"Feeling a little overprotective, Four?" She teases, then turns back to me. "Tris, I had you so fooled!" Christina shouts, getting over her giggling fit. My face goes red again. Then I notice Tobias.

"I'll be as protective of my girlfriend as I want, Candor. Got a problem with that?" He asks, pacing slowly towards Christina, staring down at her the way a lion does at prey. She goes silent, holding her breath, nervously. The conflicted look on Will's face makes me start laughing all over again. He obviously wants to help Christina, but also seems scared of Four. Wait, not scared, terrified. Will starts to squeak out something, but then Tobias turns away from Christina and pulls me in for a long, sweet kiss.

A minute later, after recomposing herself, Christina shouts, "One, get a room. Two, you admitted that Tris is your girlfriend, Four. Funny, I never really figured you the sort to have _emotions_." It's Four's turn to go red. He looks at Christina, starts to say something, then thinks better of it. Instead, he returns to kissing me. I kiss him back, until he pulls away.

"Come on, Tris, let's go," he says, monotone. I start to follow him out of the room, but Christina grabs hold of my shoulder.

"Tris isn't going anywhere. She still has to make up with me, and I have some compensation in mind." This can't be good. I roll my eyes.

"What?" I ask.

"Zeke's having a party tonight, and you and your new boyfriend are coming with me," Christina gives me a look. "Will, you're going too," she adds, glancing away. "You two," she says, gesturing to Will and Tobias, "can go. Tris, I'm keeping you. We need to go shopping." I groan at this. Christina shoots me another glare. She then pulls at my arm, a little too hard, and I stumble out of the dormitory after her.

"Save me!" I mouth tho Tobias as I am dragged away, but he just grins and waves.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I don't own Divergent, the plot, or the characters. All credit goes to Veronica Roth.

Chapter 2

"Don't act so excited," Christina says sarcastically while we make our way back to the Pit. I bump past someone. Looking up, I realize it's Marlene. She has a really wide grin plastered to her face.

"Christina, Tris, guess what!" Neither of us get a chance to respond. "Uriah kissed me!" she squeals in a high, girly tone that I've never heard her use before. Honestly, I'm not that surprised by this. Christina doesn't appear to be either. "Well, are you as shocked as I was? Say something!" Marlene giggles.

"Umm, Marlene, no offense, but you two could not have been more obvious. The only thing I'm surprised about is the fact that this didn't happen sooner," Christina says. Still some Candor in her.

"You're Dauntless now, Christina, act like it." Marlene says back. I don't blame her for snapping. Christina should have said something nicer.

However, she makes up for it by saying, "I know, sorry! I still can't believe that we all made Dauntless! Congratulations, Marlene, and you too, Tris. I never really had a chance to tell you."

"You too!" Marlene and I both say simultaneously. We all grin. The life I always wanted is becoming a reality.

"Wanna go shopping with us, Marlene?" Christina offers. Suddenly, I'm much less happy. I really hate shopping.

"I would love to, but I'm kinda busy. I still haven't decided what job I want… need some time to think it over," Marlene says, obviously making an excuse. I already know she wants to be a trainer and a chef. She just doesn't want to go on one of Christina's fabled shopping trips. Having firsthand experience, I know that they generally take hours.

"Okay, bye then!" Christina says as she drags me along with her into the first shop.

Three hours, twenty three shops, and five arguments later, Christina drags me up to the last store. Though I'm exhausted and weighed down under the weight of all the bags, my head jerks up in alarm when I see where Christina wants me to go.

"No… there is no way I'm ever going in there," I stutter out. It's the lingerie store.

"Oh just come _on_," Christina says, exasperated.

"No! Just… no!"

"You're Dauntless, you can't wear those hideous, baggy underwear from Abnegation anymore, Tris! And now that you have a boyfriend…," I slap her, hard, before she can finish, my face turning red for what seems like the millionth time today. Giggling, she runs into the store. Without thinking, I follow.

"Ha- I got you in here!" Christina says triumphantly, jumping out from behind me.

"Good luck getting me to stay, though," I say, heading for the door. I freeze. Standing near the middle of the Pit with Zeke and Shauna, is Tobias. There is no way I'm letting him know I was ever here. Maybe if I just slip out quietly, without letting Christina see him… but it's too late, I realize as her eyes fall on him.

"You wouldn't!" I whisper. I know she would. Christina just grins and beckons for me to follow her. Without another option, I resign myself to my fate, and sulk behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Any good? Thanks for reading! I do not own Divergent, its plot, or the characters. All credit goes to Veronica Roth.

Chapter 3

I look around, confused, when I realize that we aren't headed back to the dormitory.  
"Where are we going?" I ask Christina.

"Shauna's apartment to get ready for the party," she says. "She's Lynn's sister, so Lynn invited Marlene who invited me, and I figured I'd bring you along. You'd never be able to get your makeup on right on your own."

"Hey!" I shout, punching her arm and pretending to be offended. Christina sticks out her tongue at me, the sprints down the dimly lit hallway to Shauna's. At the door, we are "greeted" by Lynn, who groans, turning to Marlene and asking her why she invited us. Ignoring this, Christina walks in and sets down all the bags from our shopping trip. She pulls out a skirt, top, leggings, sweater, and to my embarrassment, a new bra and pair of underwear, then tosses them to me. Attempting to hide the latter two items in the other garments, I look up to her questioningly.

"Why the warm clothes?"

"Truth or Dare," she says simply. My eyebrows furrow. Christina laughs then explains. "Every time you refuse, you have to take off a piece of clothing. Trust me, you'll be glad to have the extra layers." I nod then walk to the bathroom to change. I pull on the outfit Christina picked out then turn to the mirror and gasp, amazed. Christina really has a talent. I look good in the tight, sleeveless top, cropped jacket, and loose, but short skirt over the plain leggings. The shirt reveals my raven tattoos. I stare at them for a moment, then realize something. I slip on a pair of tall, black stilettos, and laugh as I try to run out of the apartment, tripping every other step.

As I finally reach the tattoo parlor, Tori is closing up the shop. "Wait, Tori, can I please get just one tattoo, really fast?" I ask.

"Um, sure, Tris," Tori says. "What would you like?"

"Another raven, please," I say, pointing to the spot I want it.

"Where have you been, Tris?" Christina yells. "Never mind, we still have to do your makeup, but you're gonna explain this to me later. Now, hurry, we're gonna be late!" she fumes. I just mumble out a short apology, and let her do my makeup. Once she is done, we both hobble off to Zeke's for the party.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is REALLY long, well, compared to my other ones so far. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent, the plot, or the characters. All credit goes to Veronica Roth.

Chapter 4

I can smell the alcohol before we even reach the door. When we do, it is answered on the first knock by a very drunk Zeke.

"Hey, Tris, Christina. Join the party!" Zeke shouts, wobbling around a little.

"Um, okay, Zeke," I say, pushing past him to look for Tobias. I scan the crowd packed into the rather small apartment. Almost everyone is drunk. Music plays so loud that I can hear each beat thumping in my head. Some of the people try to dance, but most just wildly jump up and down. The crowd mainly consists of former initiates and their friends, but there are several older members as well. Suddenly, I spot Tobias sitting on a couch in the back corner of the room. He is one of the few who isn't drinking. His eyes meet mine. I stare into them for a while. I love their dark blue color. I could stare into his eyes all day and never be bored. Snapping out of it, I walk over to him and slide onto the couch.

"You look great," he tells me sincerely. I blush. I know that I'm not pretty, but he makes me feel like I am.

"You do too," I reply, and I mean it. Though he wears exactly what he had on earlier, a plain black tee shirt and black jeans, the sight of him makes my heart flutter. _Stupid_, I say to myself.

"Wanna dance?" he asks.

"I'm no good at it," I tell him. "But sure, I can try." He grins then pulls me near the center of the room. Tobias then puts his arms around me and we sway back and forth for a while, completely ignoring the fact that the music is not slow at all. He pulls back for a moment then looks at me. Then Tobias gently takes my face in his hands and kisses me. I hold onto him and kiss back for several minutes until I feel a tap on my back. Uriah.

"Zeke said to stop making out. We're gonna start Truth or Dare in a minute." I look around and realize that the entire crowd is sitting down, staring at us, and that the music had stopped. I hadn't noticed. Tobias and I pull apart and walk away from the middle to join the circle. I sit between him and Christina.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," she whispers to me. Tobias must have heard, because he shoots her a glare and puts his arm around my back, pulling me closer.

"Okay, people, Truth or Dare, you know the rules," Zeke says, filling in the awkward silence. Some of the drunk Dauntless grumble and leave, displeased to have to stop drinking. This leaves Zeke, Uriah, Will, Christina, Peter, Lynn, Marlene, Lauren, Tobias, and I to play. "I'll start," Zeke says. "Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Brother, you of all people should know that I'm not a Pansycake, DARE!" Uriah shouts.

"Ha, I figured you would say that! I dare you to bite into a paintball."

"Ugh, gross, but fine," Uriah says. I remember the last time he got paint in his mouth. It was hilarious. Zeke goes to his bedroom, opens a drawer, and pulls out a box of paintball ammo.

"What color do you want, Uriah?" Zeke asks.

"Pink, duh," Uriah says, grinning. Zeke chuckles and hands one to him. Uriah bites into it, and it explodes not only in his mouth but all over his face. He wears a comical expression as he attempts to remove the paint. After a minute, he snaps at Zeke,

"Happy?"

"Extremely," Zeke replies with a smirk.

"Okay, Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Tobias responds confidently.

"I dare you to tell us when and how you got with the Stiff," Uriah says with a wicked grin.

"Fine, I got with Tris after the second stage of initiation. I took her through my fear landscape and kissed her by the Chasm," Tobias replies smugly, his arm still resting on my back.

"Wait, so you were with her during initiation?" Peter asks. This isn't good. "No matter why she was first," Peter says. Tobias growls.

"She was first because she was the best initiate. Her ranking had nothing to do with me, got that?" He says quietly, radiating anger. Peter would be smart to leave this one alone. "Peter, truth or dare?" Tobias says in the same menacing tone.

"Dare," Peter replies, trying to sound tough.

"Leave Tris alone."

"No," Peter replies defiantly, starting to take off his shirt.

"Want to reconsider that?" Tobias asks, leaning over Peter. "I'll kill you." Peter looks into his eyes, seeing that Tobias is not kidding. I almost burst out laughing. He pulls his shirt back over his head.

"Fine."

"Leave… now." Peter scrambles up, shaking slightly.

"Peter, who gets the next turn?" Lauren asks.

"You can have it. Goodbye," Peter says coolly, walking out of the room, a little too quickly. We all start to laugh. Tobias walks back over to me, sits, and takes my hand in his.

"Ooohhh- PDA!" Uriah mocks. He still has pink paint smeared above his lip, but after that comment, I'm not going to tell him.

"Marlene, truth or dare?" Lauren asks.

"Dare."

"You do realize that we haven't had one person choose truth, right, people?" Lauren says. I can tell she had an idea. She sighs, but then thinks of something else. "Marlene, I dare you to kiss that paint off of Uriah."  
Marlene laughs and then goes up to the messy idiot. She then bends down and kisses him, licking at his lips to get the paint off.

"And you yell at us for holding hands?" I shout. Uriah doesn't answer, he just keeps kissing Marlene, even though all the paint is gone. The Abnegation side of me is slightly appalled, though I am happy for them.

"Get a room!" Zeke shouts after a few moments, and they stop kissing, both of them breathing heavy. Marlene goes back to her spot in between Will and Lauren, trying to fix her hair.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Marlene asks.

"Truth," I reply.

"Four said he took you through his fear landscape. What were his fears?" I don't even have to think. I just pull off my jacket, throwing it behind me. The breeze on my chest makes me realize how low the neckline of my shirt really is. I lean into Tobias, slightly embarrassed. He wraps both his arms around me the gives me a long kiss. Then he pulls back, and his eyes flick to my collarbone. Oh, the tattoo. I suddenly remember that I added another raven for him.

He whispers in my ear, "Does that one stand for me?" I nod, and he nibbles on my ear, working his mouth back over to mine. The kiss starts off gentle, then he fits one hand to the curve of my back and the other he puts on the back of my head, playing with my hair, pushing my lips harder against his. I feel wonderful, alive. All I ever want to do is kiss him, and I think he might feel the same. My heart races. I pull him closer. I think I might be in love, I'm not sure, but I've certainly never felt this way about anyone. Suddenly I hear giggling. Though I hate to pull away, I do, and I find Christina with her phone out, taking a video.

"Christina, truth or dare?" I ask angrily.

"Dare."

"Delete the video." Christina pulls off her jacket.

"Lauren, truth or dare?" Christina asks, smiling.

"Um, truth," Lauren says.

"Have you ever liked anyone, and if you have, who?" Lauren must not have thought about her outfit before the party. She's wearing a dress, and probably doesn't want to take it off.

"ImayhavelikedFouratonepointbutidon'tanymore," Lauren blurts out bashfully. Tobias, Lauren, and I all go red. But I don't really blame Lauren. And even if she did still like Tobias, I trust him."Lynn, truth or dare?" Lauren says, trying to get the attention off of herself.

"Dare," Lynn says without much consideration.

"I dare you to find Eric, tell him you like him, kiss him, then propose." Lauren says deviously.

"Fine, but only two witnesses," Lynn snorts. Lauren is the obvious choice, since she made the dare, and Uriah jumps up and down, begging. They follow Lynn out of the room, and return a few minutes later, Uriah and Lauren laughing their heads off, Lynn looking angry and embarrassed.

"Oh my Gosh… Eric actually… accepted!" Uriah yells between fit of hysterical laughter.

"Then… Lynn… she says 'It was a dare, loser!' and… then kicked him in the… Eric's face was…" We all start laughing. When we are done, my sides actually hurt. I still can't wipe the smile off my face. Lynn is still standing there, scowling. Then she looks at my face, and I see a malicious glint in her eyes.

"Christina, truth or dare?" Lynn shouts over Zeke and Uriah, who are still cracking up.

"Dare."

"Give me your phone. I'll give it back." Christina hands it over. Lynn starts sliding her finger up and down the device, occasionally giving it a tap. I see her type in a message. Giving a satisfied smile, she turns the phone around, showing me the screen. On it is the video of me kissing Tobias. The message I saw her typing reads: _Hey Caleb, This is Tris' friend, Christina, and I just thought I'd tell you about her boyfriend, Four. I know she was going to let you meet him next Visiting Day, but you could be an uncle by then, if you know what I mean. The video will show you what I'm talking about. If you want to see him, he's here with us, room 153. - Chris_.  
I try to stop Lynn from sending it, but it's too late. She glares at me. Please let Caleb's phone be broken, _please_.  
Christina turns to Will.

"Truth or dare?" she asks.

"Truth," Will says after a moment's hesitation.

"What was your most embarrassing fear?" Christina asks. I think she's remembering the conversation about her fear of moths.

"Okay, it's… illogical things. Like dragons and fairies," Will says blushing. Still an Erudite at heart.

"Wait," I say, laughing. "Christina is afraid of moths and Will's afraid of fairies. You two are a perfect couple!" I probably shouldn't have said that.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Will asks. I can't say truth, he'll ask me something personal about Tobias.

"Dare," I say.

"Go to Zeke's room and play 7 Minutes in Heaven with Four." Ah, he's trying to go off my fear of intimacy. But this does not seem like a bad dare. I eagerly hop up, pulling Tobias with me.

"Don't defile my room, guys!" Zeke shouts.

"I'll make no promises!" Tobias shouts back. Once the door is closed and Christina yells to Zeke to start the timer, Tobias and I both sit down on the unmade bed. The walls of Zeke's room are black and have paintball splats all over. I don't know if this was intentional or if Zeke was too lazy to clean up the paint before it dried. Beer bottles and candy wrappers litter the floor and every other available surface. Zeke doesn't need us to mess up his room. It is disgusting already. My attention eventually shifts back to Tobias. For a moment we just sit there. This is getting awkward, I think, until he starts to kiss me. It starts off gentle, but then Tobias straightens his back and kisses me more desperately. Putting both of my hands to his neck, I hold him to me. Suddenly we hear a bang on the door. It's probably just Uriah or Zeke, trying to mess with us. I don't stop, and neither does Tobias. Until I hear the door open and look around to see a familiar face.

Caleb.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, this chapter is really short and the spacing might be a little off. I don't own Divergent, the plot, or the characters. All credit goes to Veronica Roth.

Chapter 5

For a second, Caleb just stares at me. I realize how I must look, with my low-cut, sleeveless shirt, and tattoos, kissing my boyfriend on Zeke's unmade bed. Caleb probably thinks I'm a total slut, especially after that video. I'm going to kill Lynn and Christina. But I have to deal with this first.

"Caleb, I swear it's not what it looks like!" I try to explain, jumping off the bed and away from Tobias. Caleb just stares at me in disbelief.

"Tris, are you… pregnant?" Caleb asks nervously, lifting his green eyes no mine.

"No, Caleb, Gosh no!" I say quickly, then start to giggle. "That text was a stupid dare. Why would you think that? I'm sixteen!" Caleb looks relieved.

"So it was just a game? You don't have a boyfriend?" he asks, laughing too now.

"Well… actually, Four is my boyfriend, but don't worry…" My voice drifts off when I see Caleb's expression darken again. He starts towards Tobias. "What do you want with my sister? How old are you? Wait, do I know you from somewhere?" Caleb asks, trying to asses the situation, find out every bit of knowledge on the subject of Tobias and me. How Erudite of him. My brother really has changed, if he ever was Abnegation in the first place. "None of that is your business," Tobias says coolly, pacing up to Caleb. Why do they both have to be so overprotective? I can handle myself. Then Caleb tries to smack Tobias. He's supposed to be Erudite! How stupid is he? Yet somehow, I'm the one that needs watched over. I'm jerked out of my thoughts as Four punches Caleb in the jaw, hard. I manage to calm him down after this, pulling him away from my brother. Caleb spins around dizzily. I lay him on the bed before he can crash into anything and hurt himself. Looking around my shoulder, I realize that everyone else is watching us. Of course Will wouldn't have given me such an easy dare. This must have been planned. Angry, I see Will and Christina kissing. I hit their heads together and punch Lynn on the way out. I stop once I'm in the hallway. I need to cool down. My back against the wall, I slide down to the floor and close my eyes, attempting to clear my mind. Someone lays a hand on my shoulder and slides down beside me. I don't need to look to know that it's Tobias.

"What do you want?" I snap at him.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in front of your brother, Tris," he says smoothly, his beautiful eyes gazing into mine.

"No, I embarrassed myself." And it's true. I'm a different person in Dauntless. Wait, I have to stop thinking like that. As of today, I am officially Dauntless. I'm a different person now, I amend in my head. I shouldn't be ashamed to act like my new self in front of my family. But I am. I lean my head into Tobias' shoulder, inhaling a whiff of his comforting scent, trying not to cry. I have to be strong now. I have to be Dauntless.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey. You probably know this by now, but I don't own Divergent, the plot, or the characters. All credit goes to Veronica Roth.

Chapter 6

I want to stay here in Tobias' arms forever, to forget anything else ever existed, but I can't. Composing myself, I pull away and head back to Zeke's apartment. Tobias follows me, not saying anything, but comforting me with his mere presence. If it were anyone else, I would know not to be so reliant on him. But this is Tobias, and I trust him more than anyone. As I reenter the apartment, I see the clock on the wall. 1:15. Is it really that late? I look around. Lauren, Lynn, Marlene, and Will must have left. I see Zeke and Uriah sitting at the small kitchen table, both with bottles of beer. I hear Christina's voice coming from Zeke's bedroom.

"No, tonight was just a bad night for her." Then Caleb mutters something unintelligible back. "Caleb, I think he really likes her. The way he looks at Tris… I can tell he's not fooling around." I look over at Tobias, who has grabbed a beer and joined Zeke and Uriah. I hope Christina is right. I think she is. It must be her real opinion though. Christina still can't lie. "She is such a great friend, your sister…" Christina goes on. I feel a rush of gratitude. Even though she tricked me, I can't stay mad at her. I decide to go into the room. The second I enter, the temperature seems to drop by twenty degrees. I feel Caleb's hard, judging stares on me, and I tremble.

"Anyway, Caleb, goodbye, and nice to meet you," Christina says as she slips out of the room, agile in her high heeled shoes.

"Thank you," I mouth to her as the walks away. Christina smiles. I sit on the bed next to Caleb, staring down at the neon striped quilt. Caleb just watches me.

"What?" I ask, after an uncomfortably long silence.

"You're so different, Beatrice. I barely recognize you," Caleb chokes out. He looks really upset. This reminds me of Al crying on the first night of initiation. I should want to comfort Caleb. But I don't.

"Would you like me to escort you to the train?" I ask after a while.

"Yes, please." And I do. As we walk through the hallways to the Pit, we both stay completely silent. I stare at the ground, kicking the occasional rock. Caleb fiddles with his glasses. I know he doesn't need them to see. He's just wearing them to make himself look smarter.

"Goodbye, Caleb," I say, monotone, when we reach the train tracks. He runs to get on the passing train, and I turn around. I don't look back.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is pretty short. Once again, I do not own Divergent. Veronica Roth does.

Chapter 7

As I walk back through the Pit, I realize I don't know where I'm going. I could go back to the dormitory with the other initiates, but I really don't feel like being around people right now. Making a subconscious decision, I start walking to the Chasm, to Tobias' thinking place. My back presses against the wet, rocky wall. I gaze into the deep water, which looks black. Blueish light from the Pit reflects off it's thrashing surface. The reflection could almost resemble the moon. But not quite. Droplets of water from the treacherous river spray me, but I don't mind. I don't care about the sharp bits of rock on the wall sticking into my back, and I don't care that Caleb probably hates me. I drift off with the sound of the roaring water in my ears.

As I start to wake up, I become aware that someone is watching me. Tobias. I moan sleepily and start to get on my feet. My back is sore from sleeping sitting up.

"Hey, Tris," Tobias says softly.

"Hello, Tobias," I say, mocking his tone. He laughs lightly. "How long have you been here?"

"Just a few minutes. I had a hangover from last night, and I needed somewhere quiet. When I got here, though, you were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you. You seemed… peaceful." I blush.

"What time is it?" I ask, still groggy.

"It's 10:30, Tobias replies. "You should probably go and get dressed. Registration for jobs and apartments starts in a hour." After giving him a quick peck on the cheek, I rush off to the transfers' dormitory. As I'm running, I pass Zeke.

"Hey, Tris, thanks for coming to the party last night!" he shouts across the Pit. I stop running.

"It was fun, thanks for inviting me," I yell back. Zeke walks over to me.

"Could you ask people from our game if they wanna come over again tonight? Truth or Dare isn't over until someone it naked," he says with a mischievous grin that makes me slightly uncomfortable. He must be drunk. I pause for a moment. Though I don't want another situation like last night's, I would like revenge. I nod.

"I'll ask them."

"Oh, Tris, make sure to come in the same amount of clothes as you left in last night. We aren't starting over." I nod again and walk away.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! First of all, shout outs to DivergentTrisDauntless, Chocolatt Angel (I'll keep your feedback in mind), and the unnamed guests that commented. You guys are all awesome! Also thanks to the people that favorited and stuff. You are amazing, too! I really didn't expect so people to read this! This chapter is longer than some of the other ones, but not as long as Chapter Four. Do you guys prefer the longer chapters, or should I keep them short? Anyway, thanks again, I really appreciate you reading, sorry if the story is no good. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent, the characters, or the plot. Veronica Roth does.

Chapter 8

Forty five minutes later, I have showered, pulled on new clothes, and packed up my bag. Christina, Will, and I are walking to Eric's office to get our jobs and apartments. They are talking, but I'm not really listening. I don't know what job to pick. I thought I wanted to be an ambassador, but, honestly, I find the other factions boring and frustrating. Amity annoy me. Candor are infuriating and could tell when I'm lying. I can't go back to Abnegation, and I hate Erudite. Will, Christina, and I finally manage to find Eric's office. It's located near the center of a maze of hallways in the Pire. We sit in next to the other former initiates in rusty, metal chairs that line one side of the hall. The cold metal sends a shiver up my spine as I take a seat. I don't have to wait long, though. Eric steps out of his office, his cold eyes sweeping over us.

"Congratulations," Eric says unenthusiastically, flipping a greasy, black lock of hair out if his eye. "I'll start by giving out your apartment numbers." He turns and goes back to his office for a moment, getting out a clipboard. He goes down the line of new members, starting with Marlene and going to Will, giving each a room number and two keys. When Eric gives me mine, I notice my apartment is right next to Tobias'. I don't think of this for long, though, because of what Will says.

"I'll share with Christina," Will mutters to Eric before Eric can offer him his own keys. Christina, who was obviously aware of this, smiles. I didn't realize that they were this serious.

"Okay, then," Eric says, looking up from his clipboard at Will. Without speaking, knowing that Eric would snap her, Christina shows me a piece of paper with her room number scribbled on it. I take it from her and write mine down on the back. She and Will are two floors below me.

"Now, I'm going to read out a list of jobs. You will pick your jobs in the order you were ranked," Eric says, looking bored. "Dauntless leader, barkeep, chef, ambassador, tattoo artist, fighting for entertainment, initiate trainer, there are three openings for that position, fence guard, and city security. Five of you are required to hold one of the latter two jobs. Tris, make your choice," Eric says. I think for a moment. I don't want to be a leader. I'd have to work with Eric and Max, not to mention that if they found out about my divergence, they would kill me. I don't drink, and the smell of alcohol makes me feel sick, so I don't even have to consider barkeep. Marlene wants to be a chef, and I'm not going to take that away from her. I can't cook anyway. I just don't want to be an ambassador. Maybe the tattoo parlor would be good. I could work with Tori and stay in the compound with my friends and Tobias. I like this idea.

"Tattoo artist," I say, confident in my decision. I pause for a moment and think. "Oh, and initiate trainer!" Eric scribbles something down on his clipboard.

"Uriah?" he says after a moment.

"Dauntless leader," Uriah replies without hesitation.

"Lynn?"

"Fence guard," Lynn says, her face stony.

"Marlene?" Eric says, not looking up.

"Chef and initiate trainer," she says, smiling to have the job she wanted.

"Peter?" I wonder what he will choose. I know he wanted to be a leader, but since Uriah took that position…

"City security." I smile. With Lynn and Peter leaving the compound, Christina and Will can stay.

"Will?"

"Ambassador." No surprises there.

"Christina?" There are not many good jobs left. I bet she will pick…

"Barkeep and initiate trainer," Christina says, reading my thoughts. She looks at me, a grin plastered on her face, but I think I see a hint of jealousy in her eyes. The rest of the new members choose fence guard. Walking down from the Pire, and to the Pit, we all head back to the dormitories to grab our bags. I split away from Will and Christina after retrieving mine and go to check out my new apartment. As I walk, I think to stop and see Tobias. I haven't told him about my job yet. I check in his room, using the spare key that he keeps under the mat. He's not there. I guess that he is working. I don't have to start until next week. Sighing, I walk out, locking the door behind me. I bend over, starting to place the key back under the rug when I hear his voice.

"You might as well keep that," Tobias says behind me. Before I can reply, he says, "I saw you pick your job. On the cameras." I forgot he works in the control room. Of course he saw. "I think you'll make a great tattoo artist, and honestly, Tori needs the company," he says.

"Thanks."

"Were you going to look at your new room?"

"Yep," I reply. "Wanna come with me? If you're not too busy, I mean."

"On lunch break," Tobias says, smiling. "Sure." I take is hand and walk to the next apartment over.

"We're here!" I exclaim. He laughs a little. I pull out my new keys, tossing one to him, then unlock the door. As I look around the apartment, my jaw drops. Though it's the same size as Tobias', his seems empty and plain in comparison. The color scheme is red, white, and black, and it looks amazing. The furniture is made of the same pale wood that the Erudite use. Sitting on the kitchen table is a bouquet of flowers, beautiful red and white roses.

"Tobias, you didn't?!" I squeal, jumping up and down then running to hug him. He just smiles.

"Christina did most of it. She picked out everything," he mutters.

"Wait, you went shopping with Christina for me?" I ask. I can hardly believe how sweet that was. Shopping with Christina is so terrible, but he was willing to put up with her yammering and pestering for me. I grin, flattered beyond words, and pull his lips to mine. For a while, we stand in my new apartment, kissing. Eventually, I break away.

"I love it," I say. He stares at me for a minute, looking like he wants to say something. I wait for a while, but a moment later, I see him jerk his head slightly, probably to himself.

"Want to go get some lunch?" I ask.

"That sounds good," Tobias replies. "Between shopping with Christina, work, and the hangover, I didn't have time to eat breakfast."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! Sorry this chapter is kinda short. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites I've been getting. I'm working ahead a couple of chapters, and happen to be writing another Truth or Dare scene. Any ideas? I don't really want to use the dares that seem to pop up in all the Truth or Dare stories. Anyway, thanks so much for reading. Spacing might be off in this chapter, not really sure, but sorry in advance if it is. Cue the disclaimer! I don't own Divergent, the plot, or the characters. All credit goes to Veronica Roth.

Chapter 9

We walk to the cafeteria, and I plop down in my normal seat. Tobias sits next to me. I offer to go up to the line and get our food. After grabbing two hamburgers and a bowl of red sauce, which I now know is called ketchup, I walk back over to the table. Christina and Will are sitting across from Tobias, silent. I can sense the awkwardness from across the cafeteria. _Come on_,_ Tris_, I think to myself. I force a grin that I'm pretty sure does not seem genuine onto my face and sit next to Tobias. Trying to ease the tension, I remember what Zeke said.

"Guys, Zeke wants us to go back to his apartment tonight and finish the game if Truth or Dare. Sounds fun, right?"

Christina gives an enthusiastic, "Yeah!" I appreciate her efforts. It must be pretty weird to have to socialize with your former instructor. In addition to that, Four is not exactly personable.

"So, can you guys come?" I hear three yeses.

"Um… Tris, Will, Christina, as fun as this is, I really have to go. My lunch break is over," Tobias says. Part of me thinks that he just wants to leave, but I don't blame him. Talking with Will and Christina must not be comfortable for him either.

"Okay, see you at eight, then," I say, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Will and Christina wave goodbye. Neither of then looks very upset to see him go. I really don't want to be a third-wheel, so, after thanking Christina for helping with my apartment, I head out of the cafeteria.

Without much else to do, I walk over to Uriah's new apartment to ask him about Truth or Dare. I knock on the door and wait. No answer. I knock again. Still no answer. Figuring he's not here, I test the knob, just in case. To my surprise, it turns when I twist it. Pulling the door open, I walk in to an unpleasant sight. Uriah and Marlene lay on his bed, making out, Uriah's hand pulling under her shirt, his off completely. Startled, I jump back, making a tiny bit of noise. Praying they didn't notice, I attempt to sneak out, but it's too late. Uriah sees me. If I was not in this situation, the look on his face would keep me laughing for hours. He jerks away from Marlene, searching for his shirt. She turns around and sees me too, going as red as I'm sure I am right now.

"Um… hey, Tris," she stutters. Uriah gives up on finding his shirt. It's probably buried under the piles of wrappers and other junk littering the floor. After not even a day, his room is as messy as Zeke's. Uriah and Marlene just stare at me.

"Hey, guys," I say, going even redder. "I came by to ask if you," I point to Uriah, "wanted to finish the game of Truth or Dare later at Zeke's. I was going to ask you too, Marlene."

"Sure," Marlene says, obviously very embarrassed.

"So sorry to… um… interrupt. Goodbye!" I hurry out of the room, fast, closing the door behind me. And I though lunch was awkward. I still don't have anything else to do, so I ask Lynn and Lauren if they want to come. Neither of them can. Lauren has to work at the piercing parlor, her normal job when she's not training initiates. Lynn has to start training for her new job as a fence guard. Now I really have nothing to do._ I wish my job started sooner_, I think as I walk back to my apartment.

When I get there, I grab the flowers and lay down on the couch, holding the roses tight to my chest. I think about Tobias. Decorating my room was so sweet of him. I wonder how much all this stuff cost. I decide that I don't even want to know. I really should give him something for this. Sitting here while he works, probably to pay off this gift for me, makes me feel awful. I get off the couch and walk out with a plan.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! The story is officially into double digits, so yay! Shout outs to Almost an Actress, Vlad980, emily2345678900, ifournsix, and the guests that commented. You are amazing, thanks so much for taking the time to make my day! I would still love to get some suggestions on truth or dare, because I don't want to be too cliche and use the common ones and I can't really work ahead too much if I don't know what to write. I try to do a chapter a day, but next week is crazy for me so I might not be able to stick to that. Thanks so much for reading! Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, the plot, or the characters. All credit goes to Veronica Roth.

Chapter 10

Three and a half hours later, I stand outside the control room, waiting for Tobias' shift to be over. Eventually, he walks out, a smile on his face. He must have known I was waiting for him. I realize he could also know about my plan. Stupid cameras. As we walk down the hall, I grasp his hand. It feels natural, his long, thin fingers intertwined with mine.

"Where are we going?" Tobias asks. I don't answer. I don't mean to be so tense, but I'm nervous. He calls my name several times, attempting to get me to talk to him, but eventually gives up. I stop us outside of the fear landscape room.

"Tris, we don't have to do this," Tobias says. "Just because I showed you mine-"

I cut him off. "I want to." It's true. I'm not doing this because he showed me his or because of the apartment. I'm showing him because I trust him. He nods. Walking over to the corner of the room, I grab the two syringes I had prepared earlier. I walk up to him. He smiles and takes one, brushing the hair off my neck and inserting the needle, just like he did on the first day of simulations. The needle barely hurts now. I have gotten used to this pain. When he's done, he pulls back and tilts his head over, exposing his neck. As I push down on the plunger, he remains completely still. After pulling the needle out, I take the one that he is still holding, throw it away, then return to Tobias' side.

"You're sure?" he asks me. I just pull him closer. I am sure. Several seconds later, I open the door and walk into the dark room. I'm not so nervous the second time. Tobias will stay by me.

My fear landscape starts off exactly like it did yesterday. Tobias and I stand in the field, the long grass up to our knees, waiting for the crows to come. I stare off into the distance and see nothing expect more grass. My heart races. I'm not sure if it's from the simulation or having Tobias see the simulation. Maybe both. I try to focus on his presence, and I'm able to calm down a little. The first crow comes, perching on my arm. Sharp talons dig into my skin, and I can't get it off. The crow starts pecking at me, trying to get at my eyes. Tobias, who is standing right behind me, swats its beak away from my face, distracting the bird. I feel a rush of gratitude, and for a moment, I am able to focus. Remembering the first time I went through the simulation, I bend over in the long grass and grab two guns. I hand one to Tobias. He fires at the crow that is now sitting on my shoulder. The gun goes off with a bang, and the crow falls off me in a black, feathery mass. The sky suddenly dims. We start firing into the giant, black cloud flying above us. Every time a bird swoops down and tries to get a us, we shoot it away. A layer of dead birds and shiny black feathers collects in the grass. My first fear fades away.

As soon as the next fear starts, I hear Tobias' breaths become heavy and rough. The tank. _Why didn't I think this through?_ Tobias is claustrophobic. He will have to face his fear, too. I have to get us out of here, _now_. Simulation Tobias knocks on the tube and smirks, walking back to the former initiates, their faces illuminated in eerie, blue light. _He wouldn't do that. This is a simulation, _I remember. Water starts flowing in. _The glass is ice, the glass is ice_, I think. I begin to pound on it with my fists. Tobias does too. This fear is mostly mental. I just have to convince myself I can break the glass. Tobias' breaths get harder and more desperate. The water is up to my thighs. _The glass is ice, _I think one last time. I pound on the tube one last time, and the glass shatters. We step out, both of us relieved.

I feel the wave crash against my back, and I can't fight back against the raging black water. I can't do anything to stop it from pulling me under. I start kicking and thrashing in an attempt to stay afloat. That's when I feel a hand on my shoulder. Tobias helps me swim over to the cliff and pushes me up, climbing on after me. For a moment, we stop, both taking a second to catch our breath.

First, there is white, then I hear Peter's voice and the laughs of the former initiates. Tobias is breathing hard again, tied tight in the ropes. I don't let the simulation get very far, though. I will it to rain, and sky darkens. Rain start to fall as soon as I feel heat from the fire touch my toes. The shower intensifies, and thunder booms above. When the ropes fall away from us, Tobias and I move on.

We're in my old house. I feel odd to be here, and I can see Tobias feels the same. He must be remembering his horrible childhood, which took place in a house just like this one. He might need me more than I need him at the moment. I pull him close to me, hoping to distract him. Then there is the man from the aptitude test with his faceless companions, their hands pounding on the door. I glance at our reflection in the mirrors surrounding us. Tobias' face is almost as white as the skin of the faceless creatures. I pull him into the passage behind one of the mirrors, and we go to the next fear.

I close my eyes for a second. _Please let my sixth fear be gone, please_. I almost smile in relief as I hear the gun click in my ear. Almost. But then I notice that there is one more person than normal standing in front of the gun I hold in my hands. Tobias.

"Kill them or I'll shoot you," Jeanine says behind me. Real Tobias starts to move, but before he can do anything, I spin around on my heel, facing the gun Jeanine's holding. She's not going to hurt any of them. Not my mother. Not my father. Not Caleb. And not Tobias. I take my gun and shoot her before she has a chance to pull the trigger on me. Jeanine crumples to the floor, and I feel surge of triumph. I didn't expect my fear landscape to make me feel stronger, but it did.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, fabulous readers! Here's the next chapter. It's sort of long, not the longest I've posted though. I'm trying to keep the chapters over a thousand words each. Thank you so much to Almost an Actress and Vlad980 for giving me suggestions on the Truth or Dare game (it's in the next chapter and the one after that too and possibly the next on, not sure yet). Once, again, I have a lot going on next week (school gets out, yay!), so I might not be able to post every day. Sorry, didn't mean for that to rhyme. If you didn't know this already, I'm not Veronica Roth, which means I don't own Divergent, the plot, or the characters.

Chapter 11

Stepping out of the fear landscape room, Tobias pulls me into a tight embrace. We stay there for a while, thinking. I expected that going through my fear landscape again would have been a bad thing, but I'm glad that I went in. And I'm glad that I took Tobias with me. It's nice to know that I'm no longer scared of intimacy. Also, I admit, I was curious as to how Tobias would react. He helped me more than he could ever know. I wonder if I did the same when I went in with him. Probably not. Tobias has been going into his fear landscape every week since he became Dauntless.

My last fear was interesting, too. I proved what I could not last time I went into that fear. An ability to fight back.

I wonder what the fact that Tobias was in that fear means. Does it signify that I love him? I really don't know, but I certainly care about him, perhaps more than I should. We live in Dauntless. Either of us could be dead tomorrow. Maybe it's better not to get attached. But I can't help it. I wrap my arms around him more tightly, feeling his breaths, still rough, and his heartbeat, racing as fast as mine. A few seconds later, Tobias pulls away. He looks down into my eyes.

"Tris," he says. "I think I love you."

At first, I don't know how to respond. Then I realize I do. I wasn't sure a minute ago, but I am now.

"I think I feel the same way about you, Tobias," I say, a little nervous. I don't generally tell other people my thoughts. Especially not things like that. But Tobias is not just anyone. He kisses me, passionately, and I know what I said is true. I'm in love with Tobias Eaton.

-Page Break-

Tobias and I go back to my apartment. I reach in the mini fridge and pull out the food I picked out earlier then cram it into a basket. We walk out to the train tracks. Tobias breaks into a sprint then hops onto the passing train. I follow suit, careful not to drop the basket.

"This is nice," he says, taking the food from me. First he pulls out the tablecloth, spreading it over the dusty floor of the train. I reach into the basket and get out two sandwiches and a bag of chips. Nothing too special, but he doesn't seem to mind. I prop myself next to him, leaning against his chest as we eat. We don't say anything, but the silence is comfortable. After finishing the sandwiches and most of the chips, I go back to the basket. Tobias apparently though it was empty, because he looks a little confused. I pull out the cake. Earlier today, I had to go to the kitchen and have it special-made.

"You don't show me the cake until after dinner?" Tobias asks. I laugh a little.

"You wouldn't have eaten anything else if you knew."

"It's your fault when I get sick from eating all of this, too," he smirks.

"You're not getting the whole thing."

"Wanna bet?" Tobias asks with a mischievous grin. He presses his lips to mine. I'm reluctant at first. He's going to try something. But a moment later, against my better judgement, I kiss him more fiercely. He kisses back, sitting up straighter now. I run one of my hands down his back, tracing where his tattoos are. The other I pull through his short hair. I hold my fingers by one of his ears, which sticks out just a bit too far. I don't care though. His imperfections are what makes him handsome. I wouldn't care if he was hideous. He makes me feel strong, and beautiful, and brave. He pushes our lips closer. There is no room between us, and I love it. I love him. He pulls his hands up my side, and I raise my arms above my head, clasping them behind his neck. We kiss passionately for a while longer. I'm about to pull back, but that's when I notice the rope tying my hands to a support beam that juts haphazardly from the train's ceiling.

"Really?" I snap.

"Told you I was getting the cake," Tobias laughs, taking a bite. Gloating, he waves a slice in front of my face. I can't reach it, so I knee him where it counts. Tobias keels over, and it's my turn to laugh. I mange to get my hands loose, and I grab back the cake.

-Page Break-

Tobias and I walk down the hallway to Zeke's apartment, hand in hand. Having his fingers laced with mine feels familiar, comfortable. We pass the spot where I went to calm down yesterday after Caleb came. I shouldn't have been so weak then. I guess I wanted Caleb to see the old me. The vulnerable one. I regret letting my guard down. Next time I see him, I'll be stronger. Nothing he says or thinks will hurt me.

Zeke pulls open the door and glares at us.

"What?" I ask.

"You're thirty minutes late." Whoops.

"Sorry about that," I smile apologetically. Zeke mutters something unpleasant under his breath then lets us in. As step across the threshold, I see Will and Christina talking in the kitchen. Christina waves at Tobias and me. I notice Uriah and Marlene sitting on the couch. Recalling what I walked in on earlier, I blush and refuse to make eye contact.

"They're finally here," Zeke announces to no one in particular. "Let's get started. Tris, Christina, jackets off." I reluctantly throw my cardigan behind me. Darn it. I forgot to wear a skirt and leggings today. They gave me an extra layer. Today I'm just have jeans.

"Wait," Zeke calls out, realizing something. "I'm the only single person here. You guys aren't going to make mean dares for each other, and I'm going to get teamed up on." Zeke is right. "You guys have to play on teams. If one person refuses, both partners have to take off a piece of clothing." Everyone nods. That seems like a fair rule. Suddenly, I feel sorry for Zeke. But then I remember. He knows Shauna likes him. Zeke could be with her if he wanted to.

"Team Mystery, you start."

"Team Mystery?" Tobias questions.

"You and Tris are both so secretive, so yeah, I'm calling you Team Mystery," Zeke says.

"What about Will and me?" Christina asks.

"Team Scardy-Cat. You both have stupid fears." Christina slaps him. "Uriah and Marlene are Team Pansycake, if it makes you feel any better."

"Shut up!" Uriah shouts. "But you used my word, so I forgive you."

"Can we get on with the game already?" Will asks, annoyed.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey. I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated! For some reason, my internet was being really slow for the past two days. Eventually, I managed to get on to type up the next chapter. Everything was going fine until I tried to save it, but then the page wouldn't load and then Safari couldn't connect to the server so it deleted. I had completely finished the chapter, but I was too stupid to back it up, so I had to completely redo it. Hopefull I make up for it with this extra long chapter. It's my longest yet (2,376 words without the author's note)! Speaking of authors, I don't own Divergent. All credit goes to Veronica Roth.

By the way, if you made a Truth or Dare suggestion, I tried to incorporate it in either this chapter or the next. Thanks so much for commenting!

Chapter 12

"Will and Christina-"

"Team Scardy-Cat," Zeke corrects me.

"Team Scardy-Cat," I amend, rolling my eyes. "Truth or Dare?" Christina looks at Will then nods.

"Dare."

"I dare you both to dress in Amity clothes tomorrow and wear them the whole day." Christina shoots me a glare, groaning.

"Fine," Will says before Christina has a chance to decline. She glares at him too, looking angry.

"Team Pansycake," Christina mocks.

"Dare!" Uriah shouts before Christina can even ask. Marlene laughs a little.

"I dare you to have a cake eating contest until one of you either finishes half or gets sick."

"Dare accepted!" Uriah yells, excited. "Zeke, go get us some cake!" Zeke goes to his fridge and pulls out a massive chocolate cake. It has three layers and tons of icing.

"You have a cake that big just laying around?" I ask.

"Yes," Zeke says, confused. "I was gonna eat it later." I just stare at him, wondering how he is still a decent weight.

The cake is cut in half, and Uriah and Marlene start eating. Barely three minutes pass, and Uriah has finished.

"And we have a winner!" Christina shouts. Like Marlene even stood a chance. Uriah could eat more cake in one meal than a normal person could consume in a week.

"Zeke, truth or dare?" Marlene asks.

"Dare."

"I dare you to get your legs waxed," Marlene says with a devilish grin. He stops to consider for a moment.

"I'm going to decline. I've heard waxing really hurts," Zeke replies, pulling off his shirt.

"Pansycake!" Uriah shouts.

"Just for that," Zeke says, "the next one is for you. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Uriah says. This was probably smart of him. I bet Zeke would have made him do something awful if he had picked dare.

"Have you and Marlene ever… you know?" Zeke asks, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Uriah's face turns red. So does Marlene's and mine. I would really rather not think about that little incident. Uriah is trapped. He has to tell the truth, and if he takes off his shirt, he admits it anyway.

"Yes," he mumbles, blushing even more. Zeke and Christina are the only ones laughing.

"Christina and Will, truth or dare?" he asks, angry at Christina. She stops laughing.

"Dare."

"I dare one of you to egg the next person to pass the room."

"Okay, Will, you do it." Will grabs an egg from the kitchen and stands in the door way. A minute later, a drunk woman staggers by. She has dark hair and multiple piercings through her eyebrows. I don't know her. She doesn't even notice the egg hit her because she is so drunk. The lady just keeps on walking.

"Done," says Will.

"Okay, Team Mystery, truth or dare," Christina asks.

"Dare," Tobias replies. He has been really quiet the entire game. Probably didn't want to draw attention to himself to avoid being asked personal questions.

"Okay, I dare you guys to play paintball with us tomorrow. Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Will and me against you and Tris.

"You're on," I say. I like this dare. It doesn't seem fair, but I'm confident Tobias and I are going to win. We'll find a way. Plus I want revenge on Christina for taking the flag in my first game. I try not to hold grudges, I do, but I really can't help it. Tobias grins. I think he's excited, too. "But if Lynn and Lauren can play-" I start.

"They're on our team. I want the satisfaction of knowing I beat Four in a paintball game," Christina snaps.

"Is it really winning though if you have such an unfair advantage?" Tobias asks. "That seems like cowardice. Not that I'm not sure we're going to win anyway."

"I was about to concede, Four. But since you're so sure you're winning, I guess you don't need them."

"Whatever," Tobias says, rolling his eyes.

"Zeke," Tobias says. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to slip a love note to Peter. Tris and I are going to write it," Tobias smirks. I smile widely. I'm going to enjoy this. Zeke accepts. Conferring briefly with Tobias, I write down: _Dear Peter, Ever since initiation begun, I've couldn't keep my eyes off you. I don't know you very well, but I would like to, Peter. You are truly the man of my dreams. I know you accepted a job in city security, but I don't want anything so small to keep us away from each other. I'm willing to give up my job and follow you, because I know you would do the same for me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you, Peter. I've never felt this way about anyone else, and never will. Meet me to talk about it at ten tonight by the Chasm. Love, Zeke._ I finish the note and start laughing. Tobias is cracking up, too. I show the letter to Zeke. After reading it he groans.

"And you have to show up to meet him," I add. It's about nine now.

"I hate you both." Zeke walks out of the apartment to slip the note to Peter. When he gets back, Zeke turns to Will and Christina.

"Team Scardy-Cat, truth or dare?"

"Um… truth," Will decides.

"Both of you list all your fears." Will and Christina pull off their shirts. I notice Will has several symbols tattooed to his side. I wonder what they mean. Christina shoots me a glare. Her message is clear. Eyes off Will. I almost laugh. The idea of me with Will is ludicrous. It would never work. Plus, I love Tobias.

"Uri and Marlene," says Christina, looking away from me. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Uriah replies without any thought.

"I dare you to give each other toilet paper turbans," Christina laughs.

"Kay," says Marlene. Zeke runs to the bathroom to grab a roll. When he returns it, he hands it to Marlene, who starts wrapping up Uriah's head. It looks ridiculous on him, but not half as bad as looks on Marlene. Her turban is so massive that her head is weighed down.

"Done!" Uriah says as he finishes up his fourth roll, tucking in the loose paper at the end.

"Four and Tris, you know the question," calls Uriah.

"Dare," Tobias and I say at the same time.

"Tris, throw knives at Four's head." He must have heard about the incident during initiation. But I don't mind this dare. I'm not going to hit Tobias.

"How many?" I ask.

"Three."

"Okay," I say as I walk to Zeke's kitchen to grab the knives. When I get back, Tobias stands in front of Zeke's dart board. I look into his eyes, and they seem calm. I'm glad he trusts me. I don't look away as I throw the knives. The first one sails through the air and sicks in the top of the board. Tobias didn't even flinch. Knives two and three land on either side of his head. Tobias and I rejoin the circle, his hand in mine.

"Christina and Will?" I ask.

"Dare," says Christina.

"I dare you both to talk in your best seductive voices for the rest of the game," I say, smiling. This should be amusing.

"Oh, Tris, I hate you," Christina says. She sounds so ridiculous, and it's made worse by the fact that we can see her lacy, black bra. Everyone starts laughing. Well, everyone except her and Will. "Stop it!" she exclaims, still using the voice. We just laugh harder. It takes a while to compose ourselves, but when we do, Will speaks up.

"Zeke, truth or dare?" he asks. If possible, his voice is even funnier than Christina's. It's much deeper than normal. Will blushes.

"Truth."

"Pansycake!" Uriah yells. Zeke just ignores him.

"Why don't you ask Shauna out?"

"I don't really want to deal with a relationship. If you are dating someone, they expect you to be responsible, and that's not a characteristic that I generally posses. Being responsible is no fun," Zeke answers. I feel sorry for Shauna. I hope Zeke eventually realizes how crazy he sounds and dates her.

"Team Mystery, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Tobias says.

"I dare you to to tell me your real name." I knew something like this was coming. Tobias and I both pull off our shirts. Suddenly, I'm kind of glad Christina made me go to the lingerie store. I got the most modest bra they had. It looks a lot better than my old ones from Abnegation. Even though the lace is a bit itchy, I think I like it. I'm a little embarrassed, but now everyone except Marlene and Uriah has their shirt off. Christina looks at Tobias, and I give her the same look she gave me earlier. She turns away.

Before either Tobias or I is able to start the next turn, Zeke calls out, "This is boring. Let's not play with teams anymore." Everyone says okay except for Will and Christina, who have been awfully quiet since their last dare.

"You can ask the next question." I say to Tobias. "The last one was mostly to you."

"Okay, Tris, truth or dare."

"Truth," I say.

"Why did you blush when Zeke asked Uriah and Marlene about-" his voice trails off.

I go red again as I say, "I walked in on them earlier today. I was going to ask them about Truth or Dare, but…"

"I got it," Tobias says, chucking.

"Okay, Christina, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she say in a voice that makes everyone laugh again.

"I dare you to say in bed after every sentence for the rest of the game. And you still have to use that voice." Christina scowls.

"Fine in bed," she says. "Uriah, truth or dare in bed? Never mind, I know you'll pick dare in bed. I dare you give Four a lap dance in bed. You don't actually have to do it in bed in bed."

"Eww, no!" Uriah says, taking off his shirt. Not only would it be gross, Tobias would probably kill him. "Will, truth or dare?" Will thinks for a minute.

"Truth."

"What is the most annoying thing about Christina?" Uriah asks.

"Definitely the shopping. It's almost constant, and saving up our points would be far more prudent," Will replies in his seductive voice. Everyone but Christina, who gives Will a glare and a soft punch on the arm, laughs. As bad as the shopping is though, I have to disagree with him. I hate how Christina can always tell when you are lying.

"Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Dare. Duh," Marlene says.

"Okay, I dare you to go through your fear landscape with everyone watching." Marlene considers this for a minute.

"Fine," she decides eventually. We follow her to the fear landscape room, each of us grabbing a needle, injecting ourselves, and following Marlene through the doors to her fears. Her first fear is eels. She's stuck in a barrel of them. Marlene screams as she tries to escape the slimy, thrashing mass. I feel like I shouldn't be here. She didn't really want us to see her fears, and this feels wrong. Dauntless should stand up for each other, make each other feel strong. Marlene screams again, then tries to calm her breathing. I don't want to watch this anymore, so I walk to the other end of the room and pry open the door. As I walk through, I see Tobias. I guess he felt the same. We sit side-by-side, not talking, until Marlene emerges from the room, tears streaking down her face. Uriah, Will, Christina, and Zeke file out behind her. No one speaks as we walk back to continue the game.

"Um, okay, Zeke," she stutters, still upset from her fear landscape. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Zeke says.

"I dare you to drink a cup of hot sauce." Zeke doesn't look very happy about this. Uriah runs to the kitchen to grab a cup and the hot sauce.

"He has a couple types. Smoked chipotle, green jalepeño, and habeñero," Uriah says. "Which one do you want him to drink?"

"Habeñero. It's the hottest." Zeke shoots Marlene a glare. She smiles back and pours him a cup. Uriah hands him a water bottle. Zeke drinks the entire thing in one sip, his face turning red halfway through. He throws down the cup and grabs the water bottle, downing it in one gulp as well. Uriah gets him two more waters. Eventually, Zeke's face returns to its normal shade. I look up at the clock. It's nine fifty. Zeke should head to the Chasm to meet Peter.

"Zeke, time for your date," I tease. He groans and walks out of the apartment, motioning for Tobias and me to follow since we made the dare. We walk through the hallways to the Pit, and then we reach the Chasm. Tobias and I hide behind one of the rocky overhangs jutting out of the wall. Zeke leans to the metal railing. I can barely contain my laughter when Peter walks up, an angry look on his face. Zeke starts to say something I can't hear when Peter punches him in the face. Peter walks away without saying anything. Once he's gone, Tobias and I run up to Zeke.

"Ow! That's going to leave a bruise. Thanks for that, guys," Zeke says.

"No problem, Zeke," Tobias jokes, slapping him on the back. We walk back to Zeke's apartment. Tobias and Zeke joke, but I stay quiet, not really listening. I love life in Dauntless. It's fun and free. I never would have seen myself ending up like this when I was in Abnegation. _I'm glad I chose Dauntless_, I say to myself. For the first time, I actually mean it.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey- So sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have a long list of excuses, the main one being my stupid internet. Also, my parents FINALLY let me get Halo and I've been playing like 24/7. So sorry to make you guys wait, the next chapter will be up within the next two or three days, promise. I don't own Divergent, the characters, plot, anything. All credit to Veronica Roth.

Chapter 13

When we get back to the apartment, Christina, Will, Uriah, and Marlene question Tobias and me on what happened while Zeke gets some ice for his face. Zeke comes back a moment later and sits back down in the circle. We are about to restart the game when the door swings open, revealing a very angry Eric.

"What was that?" Eric demands, furious. We didn't do anything to Eric that I can think of. I wonder why he's so upset.

Confused, Zeke asks, "What'd we do?" Eric glares around the room.

"Who egged her?" He snaps.

"That drunk lady? I did. It was a dare," Will says, trying to sound nonchalant and seductive at the same time. Will seems a bit nervous though. I think Eric scares him.

"That's my girlfriend, you idiot," Eric says quietly, striding towards Will. They both tremble, Will from nerves, Eric from anger. That's when Christina starts to laugh.

"Wait, you have a girlfriend in bed? I was surprised about Four, but Eric, no offense, how in bed? You're mean to everyone in bed. You're… " Christina says, still in her seductive voice. Her voice trails off as Eric turns from Will and starts going to her instead. He looks a little confused, probably because of her tone and the in bed's, but still pretty angry. Christina doesn't appear to be concerned though. She just jeeps laughing. Zeke and Uriah join her. Eric's face turns red, and we are all cracking up.

"Shut up!" Eric shouts to no avail. Everyone laughs for a couple more minutes. When we are able to stop, Marlene speaks up.

"Sorry, Eric. We didn't mean to bother her. Wanna play Truth or Dare with us?" she says. I almost wish she hadn't asked him to join, but I guess it could be amusing.

"Whatever. I have nothing better to do," Eric says.

"Okay, it's Zeke's turn," Marlene chirps perkily. Eric nods.

"Eric, truth or dare?" Zeke asks with a smile.

"Dare," he replies coolly.

"I dare you to let us give you a makeover, dress in pink, then parade around the Pit shouting 'I feel like a pretty princess!'" Eric groans.

"This game is miserable already. I don't know why I'm wasting my time with you people."

"Pansycake!" Zeke and Uriah shout simultaneously.

"Fine, I'll do the stupid dare." Classic Eric. He never acts brave unless he has to prove otherwise. Christina looks really excited. She loves giving makeovers, plus she probably would like revenge for the Chasm incident. Eric is pushed onto a chair by the bathroom mirror. Christina goes to her purse and pulls out her makeup kit. She grabs lip gloss, mascara, concealer, eye shadow, and a variety of other products out of the box, spreading them over the counter. Zeke is the first to approah Eric's face. In his hand, he holds a container of concealer. After rubbing some of the powder onto the brush, Zeke motions for Eric to remove the studs from his piercings. Grudgingly, Eric pulls them out, scowling the whole time. Zeke steps away when he has finished applying it. Eric looks ridiculous. Spots not covered in concealer make his face look splotchy, while the concealer has refused to go into the piercing holes, accentuating them. Tobias goes next. I notice he chose a deep purple color of eye shadow. Once, it's applied, Eric looks like he has two black eyes. But upon further inspection, I notice the dark color softens his piercing blue irises. Either that or Eric is too embarrassed to look at anyone. Marlene steps up to Eric, approaching him with what looks like a medieval torture device. I recognize it from my many forced makeovers from Christina. It's an eyelash curler. Eric looks at it, confused as to what it does. Marlene tells him to close his eyes. After curling his lashes, she adds some mascara.

"Perfect!" Marlene declares. Eric opens his eyes and looks at his reflection, horrified. He's beginning to look uncannily feminine. It's my turn. I grab a tube of bright red lipstick from the counter and smear it all over Eric's lips. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost, but not quite. Eric made Christina dangle over the Chasm. He made Tobias throw knives at my head. He threatened to kick my friends out of Dauntless. I can't feel sorry for him. I step away and he shoots me a poisonous look. Defiantly not sorry. Uriah goes next, outlining Eric's black eyes and sloppily drawn lips in eyebrow pencil, making him look like a deranged clown. Eric stares at the ground, no longer willing to even look at himself. Christina dyes strands of his greasy, black hair neon pink and purple. Luckily for Eric, the dye isn't permanent. Will pulls his newly highlighted hair into two braids on either side of his head. His makeover finished, Eric goes to change into a pink outfit that Zeke had laying in the bottom of his closet. I wonder where he gets these things. Eric starts walking to the Pit, and everyone follows, even if almost all of us are shirtless. I have a feeling this is going to be hilarious. At first, Eric sulks around the side of the Pit, trying to avoid attention. He fails at this.

"Start yelling!" calls Zeke, grinning widely.

"Look at me! I'm a princess! I feel like a pretty princess!" Eric squeals, skipping in circles. The crowd of people around him stares, then starts to laugh. Eric runs for cover once his little performance is done, but it won't matter. Christina stops filming the video. Before Eric can find out about it and stop her, she sends it to everyone she knows. All around the Pit, peoples' phones go off. Eric can't do anything to stop this from reaching every Dauntless member, and probably some of the other factions as well. Everyone heads back to Zeke's apartment. A moment later, Eric storms in.

"Who sent the video," he demands. Christina smiles.

"It was me in bed."

"Christina, truth or dare," Eric asks, completely calm, completely controlled. He is dangerous when he talks like this.

"Truth in bed," she replies, not smiling now. That was probably a smart decision.

"Tell us your biggest secret." Christina looks to Will. He nods. Strange.

"Um, okay, we were going to tell you guys anyway, so I might as well say it now in bed. Will proposed in bed!" Chrsitina squeals. _What?_


	14. Chapter 14

Hey! Sorry it's a little late, but here's the next chapter. It's not the longest ever, but it's over 1,000 words, so not too short either. Hope you don't mind fluff, because this chapter's filled with it. You guys know I love comments! Please take a second to tell me what you think, cause it never fails to make my day! Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, the plot, dialogue, characters, nothing. All credit goes to Veronica Roth.

Chapter 14

"Don't worry- it'll be a long engagement in bed," Christina adds. I'm really shocked. I had no clue they were that serious. Will must really love her, because his decision to propose at sixteen, almost seventeen, was highly illogical. Not to mention, verging on socially unacceptable. I glance around the room, observing peoples' reactions. Zeke and Uriah are having a whispered conversation, pausing only to laugh. Marlene watches them, but doesn't add anything. Tobias remains perfectly still with a placid expression on his face. I can see he's thinking hard about something. Eric looks like he couldn't care less. Will has pulled himself back into a corner, and refuses to look up, embarrassed. After briefly glaring at him Christina turns toward me with an expectant look. I realize no one else is going to break the silence. Attempting to get over the surprise, I say the first thing I can think of.

"That's great! Congratulations, guys!" I'm not sure it is actually great, but Christina seems happy with it. I guess that should be good enough for me. I give a smile, trying as hard as I can to make it genuine. Christina seems to think it looks real. She glances at me gratefully. _I should try to make this less awkward for her_, I think, the Abnegation in me kicking in. "So, dares temporarily suspended, tell me about it!" I say.

"Okay," Christina says, excited. "So Will and I were just walking along the railroad tracks, right after we left lunch today. And suddenly, he just stopped and proposed," she squeaks. Christina must really love Will, too. I know she always wanted an extravagant proposal, but I see no hint of sadness on her face. "So, of course I accepted, and that was it, I guess." The other people in the room now mutter congratulations. I think we are all still a little surprised.

"Can we just get on with the stupid, game?" Eric snaps. He probably wanted Christina to reveal something more embarrassing.

"Fine, Eric in bed," Christina snaps seductively. "Four, truth or dare in bed?

"Dare," he replies softly, in a foreboding tone. He never chooses truth, and his point is clear. No personal questions. But I can tell Christina is going to ask one. It's on her face. She looks curious, but a little scared.

"What's the biggest lie you've ever told?" she asks. Tobias doesn't look happy. He thinks things through for a moment. I have to admit, I am a little curious about his answer. He would tell me if I asked, but I would never do that to him. Still. I want to know. I feel bad for him, though, and I sort of hate Christina for making him say this in front of a bunch of people. Tobias has a lot to lie about, particularly his past. He's about to take off his pants, refusing the dare, but then he thinks of something. Tobias smiles.

"It was earlier today. I told Tris that I think I love her. That was a lie. I know I do." His eyes dart up to mine, just like they did by the Chasm when he told me he liked me. My heart races just as fast now as it did then. I start to blush just a little, slightly embarrassed that everyone heard that. I'm still Abnegation at heart, I guess. But then I decide I really don't care. I love him, too, so I whisper it in his ear. I can see him grin even wider. Tobias leans in close to me. I can feel the tiny space between us, like it is charged with electricity. I put my arms around him and imagine sparks flying. His back feels steady and strong under my fingers. Tobias fits one hand to the curve of my spine and the other he wraps around my neck. I shiver slightly, but I don't think he notices. His dark eyes, that seem to captivate me more than anything else possibly could, gaze into mine. I can see a spark of light in them. It seems impossible that he could like me as much as I like him, but I realize that, for some reason, he might. Maybe he likes me for the same reasons I like him. I think so. Tobias brings his lips to mine, and it's just him and me. I'm his and he's mine. That's never going to change. As we kiss, the space in between us disappears. I want it to stay gone forever.

"Ugh! Get a room!" Eric and Christina shout simultaneously. Christina adds an _in bed_ to the end. Tobias and I pull away, but I stay by him, his arm on my shoulder. Perfect.

"It's late and you people are disgusting. I'm going to bed!" Uriah shouts.

"That was fun, though. We should do it again soon. Maybe Tuesday?" Marlene says. Everyone, even Eric, nods. "And maybe Lynn and Lauren and Shauna can join, too. I'll ask them." She walks out behind Uriah.

"Don't forget about paintball tomorrow night!" Christina calls. Marlene turns her head back briefly and nods.

"See you there at eight!"

"Eric, you can play, too. The teams are everyone here plus possibly Lauren and Lynn versus Four and Tris," Christina says. Eric looks pleased at this, nodding in acceptance. There is nothing he loves better than easy prey. But neither Tobias nor I intend to go down without a fight. I still think we could win. Tobias stands up, offering me his hand. I take it, and he pulls me up, a little too hard. I stumble into him. He steadies me, putting his hand around my waist.

"Can you stay away from each other for longer than two seconds?" Christina jokes.

"Nope," replies Tobias, kissing me briefly. He steps back, still holding my hand, and pulls me out behind him.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" I shout behind me. Christina and Zeke wave. Tobias and I walk away, following the winding hallways to the other side of the Pit, which holds both of our apartments. Neither of us talks until we reach my room. Tobias starts to say something.

"I should-"

"Come in, we should talk," I interrupt. He looks at me for a moment, a strange look on his face, then nods. I open the door and walk in. Tobias follows. I sit on the couch leaning into his chest, then breathe in. Tobias smells strong and safe. We stay like this for a while. Eventually, he breaks the silence.

"Did you mean it? That you love me?" I look up at him and smile, nodding once. A rush of heat enters his eye. Tobias grabs my face in his hands and kisses me. I twist around to face him, my heart pounding. Tobias' takes my shoulder an pulls me close to him. I'm not nervous. I feel awake. He kisses me harder, his tongue playing with mine. I feel his hand graze over my collarbone, tracing the raven that I got for him. I realize my hands are sliding up his back. I can feel the muscles ripple under my fingers. Tobias is strong, and brave, and selfless, and _mine_. He pulls his shirt over his head in one swoop, revealing the fire tattooed on the side of his chest. We're still kissing, and I can feel cool air touch my stomach. _Wait_. I just can't do this. I'm sixteen. As much as I want to, it would be a really bad idea. He seems to be thinking the same thing. We reluctantly pull away.

"Someday," Tobias says, breathing heavily. I smile, giving him a hug. Neither of us lets go. I fall asleep wrapped tight in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey! I got so many awesome reviews from last chapter that I decided to go ahead and update early! Sorry that this chapter is a little short, but the next one's gonna be longer, promise. If you have any ideas for other chapters, please give me ideas, and I'll try to include it. Plus, I'm ahead a couple of chapters and I might do some more Truth or Dare, so I'd love some ideas for that too. Thanks so much for reading! Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, the plot, characters, dialogue, nothing. All credit goes to Veronica Roth.

Chapter 15

I wake up at one in the afternoon. I must have been more tired than I thought. Tobias isn't here, but I gaze across my new apartment and see he left a note on the counter. _Hey, Tris, I thought I'd let you sleep in. If you want it, I left you breakfast in the fridge. Today's Saturday so if you want to go do something, I'm not working. - Tobias._

I open the refrigerator and see a chocolate muffin. My favorite. After eating half, I go to take a shower. Taking the first clothes I find from my dresser, I get dressed then start to walk out of my apartment to find Tobias. Before I can get to the door, though, it is shoved open by Christina, dressed in red and yellow. She sees me looking at her outfit, and glares for a minute. But a moment later, her face shifts to excitement. I realize I haven't had a chance to talk to her since she told me about her and Will yesterday. She pulls me onto the couch beside her and starts talking.

"Hi Tris, I was going to come in here earlier, but Four wouldn't let me in. He demanded that you were sleeping and that I couldn't bother you," she says. I blush a little. "You guys make a great couple. He really seems to care about you," Christina adds. I'm glad she's getting used to the idea of Four and me. I haven't been as close with her since she found out.

"Thanks, Christina. But enough about me, you're engaged! I still can't believe it!" I say. I'm really am excited for her. I shouldn't have doubted her and Will's decision when I found out about it last night. It's their choice. Christina smiles and starts talking about wedding planning and shopping, even if they decided to wait two years. I try to listen, but I space out after several minutes.

-Page Break-

An hour later, Christina leaves. It was nice to talk to her. We didn't discuss anything very important after she told me about her wedding plans. But I'm glad we're back to normal. It's nice to have a friend. A few minutes later, I head out, too, walking to Tobias' apartment. I pull open the door and see him sitting at his desk, his legs propped up on the table, reading. He looks causal. I haven't seen him like this much. He always seems to be either Four, the tough instructor, or Tobias, the boy who is haunted by his past. Now, he looks like an average eighteen-year-old. He glances up from his book and smiles at me.

"Hey Tris, glad you're finally up."

"I woke up about an hour ago. But then Christina wanted to talk, and that took a while. How are you, Tobias?" I reply. Tobias sets his book down on the desk then gets up, walking over to kiss me. He leans down, his lips lingering over mine. I kiss him for a minute, and I feel happy. I let the feeling take over, forgetting everything else. It's just me and him. Tobias pushes even closer to me, his fingers twisting up into my hair, his lips turning from gentle to demanding. A new feeling shoots through my chest, something completely foreign to me. It's warm and spreads like fire. Adrenaline and pure passion course through me, along with whatever this is. His lips move from my mouth along my jaw, to my neck. My hands work up his back, his sides, his chest, feeling how strong they are, but I'm barely thinking about that. I'm really in love with him. I'm not afraid of intimacy anymore. What's stopping us? That's when I hear the door open. Turning around, I see Christina. Her eyes almost seem to pop out of her head. I realize she is in the exact same situation I was in with Marlene and Uriah yesterday. I hate Karma.

"We weren't actually…" I stutter out.

"Right," Christina says with a sarcastic smile. She doesn't believe me. I wouldn't either. I steal a quick glance at Tobias. He seems mortified. I don't blame him. He tries to command respect from people, but that's going to be hard with rumors about him spreading around. And I feel certain there will be rumors. Christina never could keep her mouth shut. "Well, I just came to tell you that Lauren and Lynn can come to paintball tonight. Shauna might go, too."

"Um… okay," I say. There's an awkward pause.

"Well, I should go. Bye," Christina says perkily as she walks out of the room. Probably going off to tell everyone about what she though she saw. We weren't actually going to go that far. Eventually I would have snapped out of it for the same reasons as I did last night. I'm sixteen and from Abnegation. I don't want to wait, but I will. Honestly, I think Tobias might want to wait, too. As mature as he seems, he's really only eighteen. We just sit still for a moment, completely silent. Suddenly, he bursts out laughing. I'm confused as to why, but I can't help joining him. The sound is deep. I love it. It reminds me of the roar of the Chasm, washing all my troubles away and pulling me under.

I think he sees that I'm a little confused, because he asks, "You have no clue why I'm laughing, do you?" I shake my head. I really don't. "Tris, it doesn't matter what people say or think about us. I was so worried when I saw Christina, but I realize it really doesn't matter. What's the worst thing people can do? If they doubt me, so what? I'm capable of defending myself, and so are you. We'll always have each, no matter what other people decide to think." His voice softens. "I love you, and that's all that matters. No one can change that."


	16. Chapter 16

Hey! So sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I'm on vacation and there is like no internet here. Only two devices can get online at once and have it still function, and that has been my dad's phone and computer because he has to work. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again, but I will do it as soon as I can. Thanks so much for all your comments. I'd love more Truth or Dare ideas. Thanks for reading! I don't own Divergent, the plot, characters, dialogue, nothing. All credit goes to Veronica Roth.

Chapter 16

A couple hours later, Tobias and I walk to dinner. I can tell by some of the stares we get that Christina spread the word. _I'm going to get revenge for that_, I promise to myself. Between paintball and Truth or Dare on Tuesday, I think I'll have adequate opportunities. We sit down at our normal table. Christina and Will are across from us. There's silence for a moment. Uriah starts laughing.

"Is all that Christina has been saying true?" he asks.

"What has she been saying?" Tobias asks in a low voice. I almost laugh. I know he doesn't care about what they think, but he can really pull off an intimidating look.

"Nothing," Christina mutters, looking down. Sometimes I'm glad my boyfriend can act so scary. He can also tell when people are lying.

"Really? I don't think so," he snaps back, grabbing her arm. Christina looks up at him. I think he's enjoying this a little bit. I am, too. "We were just kissing earlier. It wasn't going anywhere." Christina glances down again, almost submissively. _Don't laugh, don't laugh, _I tell myself. Tobias lets go of her arm, and I see that it's shaking. He then pulls me up with him to grab dinner. We don't sit back down in the cafeteria. Instead, we keep walking through the Pit. Eventually, we get to the hallway that I walked down right after I jumped off the building. Before I knew what being Dauntless really was. We reach the net and Tobias starts climbing. I follow, but stop a moment later when I hear him breathing heavily.

"We don't have to climb up here, Tobias. We could eat at my place, or by the Chasm, or-"

"It's fine. I like the view and it's quiet," he says. We keep climbing until we reach the top. The last time I came up here, I was upset, about to go to Caleb. I wouldn't do that now. It wasn't very long ago. Maybe a week. I've changed a lot in that short amount of time. Tobias sits on the side of the building facing the train tracks, his legs dangling over the side. I slide next to him. We don't talk as we eat, just watch the trains in the distance. Eventually, I grab his hand and we jump back into the compound.

-Page Break-

I run back to my apartment to change into some clothes that I don't mind getting messy. I'm excited for paintball. Tobias and I are really outnumbered, but we're a perfect team. With some strategy, I think we could win. He meets me outside my room, taking my hand.

"Ready to win?" he asks, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

I smile and reply, "Let's go." We walk out to the train tracks. It's summer, so there's still a little light in the sky. I can see the outlines of our opponents against the setting sun. They seem to be in a huddle, making a plan. Tobias and I might as well try, too. "So, how are we going to beat them?" I ask. Together, we form a plan.

-Page Break-

Tobias and I get off the train first. As soon as the it is out of sight, we run in separate directions. I hold the flag in my hand, the pulsing green light revealing the narrow alley I walk through. I stare down at the cracked pavement, littered with broken glass and plastic scraps. The other teams' strategy is pretty obvious. Dauntless don't tend to think strategically. They're going to try to attack us head-on, using the fact that they outnumber us to their advantage. I doubt they will have much, if any, defense around their flag. Our plan anticipates all of this. Making assumptions was not necessarily the safest thing to do, but it's the only way we're going to win. The dilapidated skyscrapers around me will provide good enough cover for the flag. I step through the shattered window of one of the buildings, placing it in one of the windowsills so one can barely see it. The flag has to visible, but since we don't have enough people to guard it, I hide it well. The other team should have a difficult time finding it. Quickly ducking out of the creepy old building, I run to my next stop. The Ferris Wheel.

I remember the last time I was here. Things are a lot different now. I would love to stop here for a moment, but there's not enough time so I just find the control panel and pull the level to start the wheel. The giant machine gives a shriek. I hope it still works. To my relief, it start turning. I run to the carousel, turning it on, too. Lights flash on in a building to my right. _Tobias. _That must be his last stop, too. I run up to see him. The sky is dark by now. I can only make out his silhouette, tall and not particularly muscular.

"Did you hide it?" he asks. I nod. "Game starts in five minutes. Let's go." We run back to the Ferris Wheel.

"You don't have to come up, too. I'll be fine," I say.

"Undoubtedly," he mocks. He said the same thing not too long ago, when we climbed it for the first time. But it seems likes years have passed. I smile. I'm a lot happier now, more comfortable in my own skin, more Dauntless. I hop into one of the passing carts. Tobias piles in behind me. We ride up to the top. Going up is much easier than the last time. I spot the flag immediately. It's placed near the end of one of the piers looking out onto the marsh. I can't make out any figures around it. "It's like they didn't even bother to hide it. Are they really that stupid, or do they have a better plan than we thought?" I think aloud.

"I guess we'll be finding out," he says quietly. Our cart reaches the ground a couple seconds later. I see Tobias glance at his watch. "One minute. Get ready to run," he says, pulling his paintball gun out and loading it full of multicolored ammo. I do the same. The other team expects some sort of trick. They know we won't just go up to their flag and try to take it. Tobias and I turned on every noticeable thing we could find in an attempt to draw their attention. With any luck, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Eric, Lynn, Shauna, and Lauren will split up to look for us and the flag by those places. Tobias and I plan to sneak around to their flag and grab it when they are out looking for us. Hopefully this will work. After loading my gun, I sling it over my back so it doesn't make any noise as I move. Tobias nods at me, and the game officially begins.

Both of us run, trying to be completely silent. As we get closer to their flag, I head the light thuds of footsteps on the road. Tobias and I duck behind a building. I can make out two figures reflected in the dark glass. Marlene and Shauna. Neither of them seems to notice anything. Tobias crouches down and drags his hand along the ground, feeling for something in the dark. _What's he doing? _He stands back up, still perfectly silent, and shows me what's in his hand. I look at him and smile. He's brilliant. We pull out our guns and Tobias throws the rock across the street. Marlene and Shauna immediately turn around. We jump out and take our shots. Two perfect hits. I got Marlene's back. Tobias shot Shauna's leg. A moment later, they turn back around at us and glare, walking back to the train tracks to wait for the game to be over. Two down, seven to go. Tobias pauses for a second and holds his hand up to give me a high-five. _A high-five, _really_? _I grab the hand he holds up and pull him closer, placing the hand on my back. My other arm loops around his neck, bringing his face closer to mine. He takes my chin and pulls it up, so I'm staring into his deep blue eyes. There's a spark in them. I'm not exactly sure what it is, but I think it's good. We both lean in, and our lips meet. After a moment, it becomes almost desperate. The hand I placed on my back works it's way up my shoulder then my neck, sending a chill down my spine as it wraps in my hair. Adrenaline courses through me and my heartbeat picks up. My back presses to the building we were hiding behind a moment ago. We continue to kiss for a moment.

"This is much better than a high-five," Tobias whispers in my ear, then leans down a little to kiss my neck. I'm not sure if I laugh because it tickles or because of the bubbly, light feeling spreading through me, but I do. It's a high pitched giggle that I've never heard come out of my mouth before. _God, __I'm turning Amity. _But I stop when I remember where we are. Someone could have heard us. My face must have shown it, because Tobias stops kissing me and bends down to get our guns, which we had dropped on the ground when I started kissing him.

"We probably made some noise," I say, breathing heavily, "hopefully they didn't notice."

"Oh, let them come. There's noting I'd like to do more than shoot Eric, even if it's just with a paintball," Tobias says. I smile and nod in agreement. In a more serious voice, Tobias adds, "But we should probably stop and get back to the game."I don't want to. Tobias doesn't either, by the look on his face. We start walking towards the flag, careful not to attract anymore attention to ourselves. I'm not surprised when I hear the sound of footsteps again. Between shooting the paintballs, dropping the guns, my giggling, and catching our breath, we must have been pretty noticeable. These footsteps are louder and there are more of them. Quickly, I pull Tobias back and we hide behind an old dumpster, filled to the brim with trash from the Factionless. The air is acrid, smelling like rotting meat and burn rubber. Trying not to breath through my nose, I try to focus on the voices.

"Lynn, if my phone ends up broken-" It's Christina.

"It won't," Lynn replies.

"Shut up!" A cold voice whispers. Only one person with us talks like that. Eric. "What if they're listening to us right now?" he snaps harshly. Oh, the irony. Christina and Lynn share a look, then crack up.

"Tris, Four! We're over here!" Christina shouts, laughing. Eric doesn't think it's funny. "Like they're even thinking about the game right now. Those two can't stay off of each other. I bet they're 'just kissing' right now," she says, making air quotes around "just kissing." That's it. I hate people talking behind my back. It's cowardice. Tobias and I simultaneously lean over the side of the dumpster and take aim, spraying Lynn, Christina, and Eric with brightly colored paint before they have a chance to react. This is almost too easy. I laugh when I see Christina, her red dress splattered with paint. She looks really surprised and embarrassed.

"Nothing, huh?" Tobias asks as he steps out. I run out behind him. Christina scowls, but doesn't respond. It's not because she doesn't want to. We're not supposed to talk after we git hit to avoid warning the other players. Instead, she glares at us and and sticks out her tongue. Tobias and I move on, trying to stay hidden, until we reach the crumbling, wooden pier. It looks like it might collapse under our weight, dropping us into the murky marsh below us. At the end is the flashing light from the other team's flag, completely unguarded. Tobias leans down to tell me something.

"Something seems off. This is too easy. I'll run up to try and get it, but cover my back, okay?" he whispers, his lips brushing my ear as he speaks. In nod. This is really our only option. Tobias starts to run, his gun held out and ready to fire. I search for anyone else. No one seems to be here. Suddenly, I think I hear a splash below the pier. It was probably just a frog, but I point my gun around the edge of the dock regardless. To my surprise, I find Will. _How did I miss him? _He's in bright yellow. Will was pointing his gun up at me through the boards. I don't know why he didn't fire earlier. I aim my gun at him. This would be a standoff, but I have the advantage. Will's buried up to his waist in marsh mud. He doesn't have much mobility in the sludge, which means he can't dodge. Will fires, but I dart out of the way before the paintballs can hit me. Red paint drips down from the bottoms of the rickety boards into the greenish- brown muck below. It looks like blood. Distracted by the thought, I barely notice as he fires again, missing. After snapping out of it, I shoot and it hits Will in the chest. A small pang of guilt rushes through me. A paintball from a couple feet away can leave a pretty big bruise.

Tobias is back. He holds up something that I can't quite recognize in the dark. "Christina's phone. She had it set to flash blue. They were trying to set us up," he says. I'm going to kill Christina. Tobias and I tried using distractions, but setting up a decoy is really not fair.

"Hand me the phone," I say calmly. Tobias gives it to me, a little confused. After grabbing it from him, I take it and throw it as hard as I can across the marsh. _That should make Christina mad_, I think. The phone makes a satisfying sound as it hits the mud. "Sorry, I just had to do that," I say. Tobias smiles, but then slips into thought.

"They won't have left many people to defend. I bet Zeke and Uriah are trying out to find our flag. Both of them hate defense," Tobias says a couple seconds later. I nod in agreement.

"That leaves Lauren. She's probably guarding their flag. The real question is where," I say. Then it dawns on me. "Wait, it has to be close! Why would Will need to guard Christina's phone? He and Lauren put that there to draw us away so they could take us out before-" Tobias winces and turns around, rubbing a spot on his shoulder. His hands come back orange. _And that'll be Lauren. _Before I can really think, I fire into the long grass where the paintball that hit Tobias came from. Lauren steps out, her hands up, splattered with paint. I run over to the spot she was crouching and pull out the flag.


	17. Chapter 17

Oh my Gosh- I'm so sorry about not updating sooner! I didn't have a chance to write much when I was on vacation, and I just got home yesterday. I'm sorry if you thought I was going to quit writing or anything. I have a really busy summer though, so I'm not sure how often I can update from now on, but I'll try my best and it will at least go to chapter 21 (I'm writing that now). BTW- I don't think I will continue writing once school starts back because I'll have cross country and a ton of homework, just a warning. It has been brought to my attention that there is no real conflict, and that is completely true. I'll start to work in some of your ideas, so keep the comments coming! Thank you guys so much- you are amazing, especially if you comment. I don't own Divergent, the plot, characters, or dialogue. All the credit goes to Veronica Roth.

Chapter 17

I wake up to a rap on the door. Rolling out of bed, I go to open the door. It's Christina.

"Hey, Tris. How're you feeling?" _Like I want to punch you._ But I won't tell her that. We sit down at the small kitchen table. I run my fingers up and down the long streaks in the pale wood, staring down.

"Fine," I say, trying to make it obvious I'm still mad about yesterday. Christina picks up on the hint. There is silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Christina says. An apology is really all I wanted from her. Even with everything she did to aggravate me yesterday, she's still my best friend.

"It's fine," I say, looking at Christina. She's smiling, but there seems to be something else on her face. The grin doesn't quite look genuine. She's not saying something. My thoughts are confirmed when I notice her give a nervous little hair flip. It's her anxious signal. She's terrible at hiding anything.

"What is it? You're not telling me something," I demand, curious. Christina sheds her fake smile, revealing a conflicted expression. We just sit still for some time. Eventually she starts talking.

"Well, ever since Will proposed, I've sorta felt like I should tell my parents. They're not going to be happy, but I think that they should know. I'm pretty sure I shouldn't bring Will. They'd be too honest and he wouldn't know how to respond. But I can't go alone, I'd talk myself out of it. Would you go with me?" Christina asks, her voice soft and low. I know she doesn't want sympathy. That would make her feel weak, and I don't want to do that to her. Instead, I nod and smile at her. Christina's eyes meet mine. They're a soft brown. I'm glad to help her.

"When are we going?"

"As soon as you're ready. I want to get this over with," she says, shaking a little. I run back to my room and change as quickly as I can, not bothering to brush my hair or use makeup. I walk back out and take Christina's hand, pulling her out of the seat and behind me. As we walk through the Pit, I see the coffee shop. We walk over and I buy us each of a coffee, handing Christina a latte and keeping an espresso for myself. When we reach the tracks, both of us jump onto the passing train, leaving the rest of our coffees behind us. They would have spilled when we got on anyway. Christina and I sit side by side, our legs dangling out of the train, as we ride to Candor headquarters, more commonly known as the Merciless Mart. My legs look pale and short next to hers. Christina is much prettier than me, but I'm not really jealous. Tobias doesn't care anyway.

"So, my old faction," Christina says. "They'll likely not be too excited to see us. And I'm sure they'll let us know that." I nod. That much was implied. Sometimes constantly speaking the truth gets quite rude. For those of us who we're raised Candor, they're not generally an easy faction to be around. "And my parents. They'll both be rude and, well, honest." At this moment, I feel really sorry for Christina. This must be awful for her, because there is no white-lying in Candor. She's about to find out exactly what her parents think of this. But I push the sympathy away. I'm supposed to help Christina feel strong. "My mom is sure to disapprove, and I'm not positive about my dad, but he's not going to be thrilled either," Christina says sadly. I know she used to be close with her dad. This is going to be hard for her. _Ugh- stupid Abnegation- stop it with the pity_, I think. Before my Abnegation-wired brain makes me say something I'll regret, I pull us out of the train. Christina and I hit the ground running. Jumping on and off trains seems natural now. But I still remember my first time. I was so nervous. But your perspective on scary changes after facing all your worst fears. We jog up to the Merciless Mart. Running wasn't really necessary, but I think I know why Christina wanted to. She wanted to prove that she fits into her new faction. It's not a large gesture, but it means she's moved on. The Candor seem to realize this as we walk into the building. A path through the crowd clears, and all eyes are on her. They must remember her. The Candor are silent, a rare occurrence, as Christina and I walk through the middle of the lobby and reach the elevator. Christina hits a button once we're inside the elevator shaft. The glass reflects her tense expression. This is going to be a little awkward for me, too. Does Christina want me to talk to her parents with her, or should I just stand out in the hall? I ask her.

"Could you just stand outside, maybe? I don't want to make this weirder for them or you," Christina says.

Trying to comfort her, I reply, "Of course," with a smile. I'm glad that I don't have to go in. I would feel like I was intruding, both in their home and in the conversation. The elevator gives a ding as we reach the right floor. Christina steps out and I follow. We walk for a minute, and she stops, her breathing picking up. This must be the right place. I hear her knock as I walk back to the elevator to wait. About five minutes later, I hear raised voices. I deliberate whether or not to go in, but decide against it. She probably just told them. To my surprise, a moment later, Christina storms through the door slamming it behind her. She stomps back to the elevator, seeing me. She grabs my arm and I feel her squeeze a little too tight, her nails digging into the soft skin above my wrist. Wincing slightly, I let her drag me out of the building. We start running back to the train, weaving in between the factionless buildings. Some of them peer at us through the grimy windows. I stop as I recognize a face.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello wonderful readers! Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorites, follows, and reads- you are amazing! I keep getting really great advice from the comments and I'm defiantly trying to incorporate your ideas. I keep apologizing for being so late to update, but honestly you probably don't really care about excuses. I was busy, plus I like to stay a couple chapters ahead and I've not been writing too fast. But I finished chapter 21 and it's like 4,000 words and pretty good if I do say so myself! Oh, I got a comment about writing longer chapters and I promise to try! (Not counting this chapter though, it's pretty short) Hope you enjoy! : )

I don't own Divergent. All credit goes to Veronica Roth.

Chapter 18

A strong surge of several emotions swoops through me. Heat rushes to my face and I don't really know how to react. The face in the window stares at me, looking equally as shocked. I know those deep green eyes, shiny blond hair, tucked into a bun, and the long grey robes. It's my mother. Her eyes meet mine, and she starts walking away. _She must not want to talk to me, _I think, starting to run away before I can show her that her reaction even fazed me_. I'm Dauntless, I don't need anyone. _Christina looks at me, confused, but I don't say anything as we quickly jog down the alley, me pulling her now. It's hard to accept that my mother doesn't want to see me. For years, she was always there. Against my better judgement, I think I want her to be there now, too. I never realized some of the things I had in Abnegation until they were taken away. No, not taken. I chose to leave. The guilt pushes it's way through me, but I manage to force it down. A screech sounds behind me, and the door to the factionless building swings open on it's rusty hinges. She steps out and runs up to me, pulling me into a tight embrace. The gesture isn't comfortable for either of us, but I appreciate her efforts. My selfless mom. I don't think I'll ever deserve her. Over her shoulder, Christina looks at me with an odd expression. I think it could be jealousy. Her parents probably didn't react like this when they saw her. My mother backs away and stares at me, examining my face, clothes, hair. I only got it trimmed, but I know she can tell.

"Like I said last time," my mother says after a moment. "You've filled out." We both laugh a little. What she said wasn't really funny, but it's nice to get some of the weight off my chest. I glance at Christina, and she gets the message, turning around the corner to give us some privacy. "So I take it you made Dauntless?" I nod. "I'm proud of you." Even though I betrayed her. Even though I broke up our family. But that's not completely true. Caleb left, too. And he's not even sorry. I keep liking Caleb less and less. I manage another nod.

"It's nice to see you, Mom. I missed you," I say honestly. She glances around us. _That's strange. _

"Beatrice, don't say that. I missed you too, but faction before blood." I see her gaze up at something. Following her eyes, I spot a surveillance camera perched upon an old stoplight at the end of the street. My mother would not have said that unless we were being watched. "So, tell me what's been happening."

I'm not sure how in depth I should go. "Well, I was ranked first in initiation, chose a job as a tattoo artist, and I guess I'm pretty happy. How about you?" I ask, trying to push the conversation away from me. There are some things I don't want her to know about. The fear landscapes. My risk taking. Tobias.

"I'm okay. Your father is fine, too." Typical Abnegation. They don't like talking about themselves either. But when none of the people in a conversation really want to talk, it makes a fairly awkward discussion. "So, um, what are you doing in the factionless sector?" she asks, trying to make conversation.

"I was going with my friend, Christina, to Candor headquarters to see her parents. She wanted to tell them about her... boyfriend," I say. I know that Will's technically her fiancé, but I don't want my mother thinking all Dauntless get married at sixteen. _Why can't I help feeling so self-conscious around her?_ This is who I am now.

"And do you have one?" my mother asks. Darn it. Why didn't I see that coming? I guess I have to tell her. I've paused too long to deny it, anyway. But how do I phrase it? I can't even tell her his real name, but I don't want to lie to her.

"Um, yeah. Remember my instructor, Four?" Mom mother's jaw drops. _What's she thinking? She probably agrees with Caleb. Now my entire family's going to hate me. _We just stand there for a minute. This is getting awkward. "Mom?"

"Sorry, Beatrice, just thinking," she says with an attempt at a reassuring smile. I can tell she doesn't mean it. I suddenly feel like I need to explain myself.

"He's not as old as he looks, only eighteen. And he's a lot nicer than he seemed on Visiting Day," I blurt out in a rush. My mother just laughs lightly, her expression softening. Nervous, I join her. She still hasn't really given me much of a response.

"I wasn't criticizing you. He seemed like a fine young man. I shouldn't have asked," She's too selfless. Even if she thought something else, she would have said the same thing. But I can tell that this is sincere. I breathe out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. _She doesn't hate me._ Christina peeks around the corner of the building she was standing behind and taps her wrist. We're going to miss the next train if we don't leave soon.

"Mom, I have to go soon, but can I ask something first?"

"Okay," she replies, again looking towards the camera. I get her hint, but I wasn't going to say something that could get us in trouble anyway.

"Did Dad ever forgive Caleb and me?" I ask, not sure if I really want the answer. But I think it's better to know. My mom looks uncomfortable for a second.

"He's coming around." That's the best I could have hoped for. I want to make it up him. I don't regret choosing Dauntless, but I do miss the life I left behind. My dad's part of my family, and I don't buy into faction before blood. I stand there for a moment, my face placid, thinking. Christina impatiently taps her foot. We should go. Impulsively, I hug my mother goodbye, and it's feels less odd than last time. I don't want to leave. But Christina's had it. We're going to miss the train and have to wait for two hours if we don't go right now. I pull away from my mom, looking at her one last time. I know I'll see her again next Visiting Day, but that's a long time away. Christina and I run back to the train and hop on right before it passes. Neither of us speaks. I breathe in and out, trying to calm down a little. The air still smells like detergent, clean and sweet. Smells like my old home.


End file.
